Simples Opposés
by Laetiss
Summary: C’est plutôt commun que des personnes de notre monde tombent dans FF7, mais un peu moins courant quand c’est du monde de FF8. Et surtout un pétard blond doublé d’une pile électrique à crête de poulet.
1. Introduction

_**Simples Opposés**_

_Seconde fanfic que je débute et premier shonen ai.  
Bon je commence comme toujours par les personnages de square-enix ne sont pas a moi…etc  
Mais je les utilise héhéhé.  
Bref Comme toujours bonne lecture et ça fais toujours plaisirs une petite review au passage ;p (un mot ou deux suffise. Bah oui je vous prends déjà de votre temps n'en perdez pas plus.)_

_Bon je vous préviens ce n'est pas __**du tout**__ sérieux du moins ça le sera rarement, je veux surtout faire une histoire d'amour un peu __stupide__ avec des enchainements d'actions et d'évènements et des couples __idiots__ et pas toujours très banaux. Bref une histoire tout ce qu'il y à de plus normal dirons-nous !_

_L'auteur c'est-à-dire moi sera très présent à faire des vielles remarques __stupides__ qu'il ne pourra garder pour lui. Et oui autant en faire profiter tout le monde hein ! Et donc il interviendra avec ceci = (), et on appel ça aussi des parenthèses._

_Cette fic est rate T car il y aura plein de vilains mots (Wou-Hou !), du sang, de la __stupidité__, des tripes, de l'amour, du shonen-ai aussi tiens (c'est la base de cette fic après tout) et __**peut être**__ du yaoi (soft)._

_**« Ah, le magnifique monde de FF7, avec ses petits habitants et ce groupe de héros si parfait avec ce beau brin ténébreux et… Hey ! Attendez, c'est quoi ce blondinet à la tête de chocobo ! »**__ (Eh non ce n'est pas Clad)._

_**Introduction : Un début de journée comme les autres, ou presque.**_

Des yeux sanguins regardèrent par la fenêtre de sa chambre au Gold Saucer, la journée lui avait semblée particulièrement courte, une petite ninja n'avait pas cessé de le trimbaler à toutes les attractions existantes – Et elles étaient nombreuses – en fin de compte la journée avait été agréable, bien qu'il se sentait plus léger question argent, bien entendu c'était lui qui avait du tout payer.

Vincent soupira de soulagement alors qu'il était enfin assit sur son lit. Une bonne nuit de repos n'était pas de refus, ça l'étonnait car il n'y avait vraiment que Yuffie pour l'épuiser comme ça, après tout c'était une véritable gamine et il n'avait jamais été doué avec les enfants… Il n'avait même pas su s'occuper de son propre fils.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas alors que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, il allait se laisser abandonner dans le monde des rêves mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_- Merde, Vincent ! C'est la panique total, viens vite bordel !_

Bien que le lit l'appelait avec beaucoup d'argument pour qu'il reste, il ne se fit pas attendre et se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre le pilote qui venait de l'appeler.

Il passa le pas de la porte et vit l'étendue des dégâts :

Les monstres avaient envahi tout l'hôtel hanté et chassaient comme de brave toutou les morceaux de viande qui crapaütaient pour échapper à tout prix à la triste mort d'être dévoré comme un vulgaire steak.

Vincent sans état d'âme avait déjà abattu plusieurs monstres de son fusil sniper très célèbre j'ai nommé le Death Penalty. Mais il lui devenait bien rapidement peu pratique lorsqu'il fallait être rapide et esquiver c'est pour cela qu'il gardait toujours sous la main le « fusil d'argent » (Qui n'a rien d'un fusil d'ailleurs) bien plus fun dans les mêlées ! Le nettoyage fut rapidement fait (Le pistolet à eau y'a que ça de vrai !) surtout quand on est aux cotés ::

D'une Ninja qui utilise un capteur de rêve géant, une balle de tennis ou encore un éventail comme arme contre des monstres qui terrorisent les populations et mangent les enfants !

D'un pilote qui possède un avion, qu'il à modestement appelé comme lui, qui se prends pour un vieux loubard se battant avec un magnifique balai à serpillère. (Chante : Vive le système swiffer !)

D'un hérisson blond avec une batte à clou capable de terrasser un argenté atteint du complexe d'Oedipe qui à eu la folie des grandeurs en voulant détruire le monde (*l'auteur récupère ses doigts*) sans toucher à aucun bouton de la manette ! **[1]**

D'un Vrai faux chat en peluche capable de tuer n'importe quelles créatures vivantes avec une roulette de jeu … et même ses coéquipiers ! Et sachant lancer des sorts avec un mégaphone. Je serais tenté d'en dire plus sur un énorme machin rose tout doux et particulièrement moche bien heureusement dévoré par le prochain compagnon de route que nous allons décrire.

D'une boule de poils qui serait d'une puissance dévastatrice au corps à corps contre n'importe quel monstre avec ses jolie cro-crocs et ses petites gri-griffes mais qui préfère leur « rouler » dessus et jeter des sorts mieux que personnes.

D'une boxeuse professionnelle se battant avec des gants de mariée et qui garde non pas un corps de catcheuse mais de rêve malgré le fait qu'elle puisse détruire une montagne à main nue !

Et enfin d'un ogre soucieux de l'écologie et des petites fleurs alors qu'il dégomme pas mal de machin et truc en tout genre avec une ganteline à la place du bras.

Bref passons donc sur tout ces personnages hauts en couleurs qui accompagnent notre tombe préféré et le plus épargné par toutes les stupidités et l'imagination loufoque des créateurs du jeu.

Ah oui, comme vous pouvez le penser, cela fait près de 6mois que notre groupe de héros à finit de jouer à chat avec l'argenté. La planète à été sauvée mais on peut encore apercevoir dans le ciel l'ombre du météore qui n'est pas repartit dans l'univers mais est resté bien gentiment à surveiller le monde. Chacun des membres du groupe étaient repartit vivre sa vie. Mais bien entendue ce groupe légendaire ne pouvait pas se quitter comme ça ce serait trop cruel vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est pour cela que la petite Yuffie avait eu la brillante idée de trainer de grés ou de force tout le monde au Gold Saucer. Heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon le parc se serait transformé en grand festin pour les monstres.

Mais il restait encore à inspecter les lieux car il pouvait rester encore des créatures cachées, et surtout il fallait trouver la cause du problème, et vite. Peut être que nos héros verrait une nouvelle mission leur être donné. Alala, les pauvres être des héros n'est pas simple tout les jours. Toujours obligé de sauver des gens !

Tout le groupe alla au cimetière pour se glisser dans la tombe qui menait aux courses Chocobo, Vincent sauta le dernier, il glissa dans le toboggan et posa enfin pieds à terre, mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps debout car quelque chose venait de l'accueillir brusquement à la sortie.

oOo

Des yeux bleus d'un océan nuageux appartenant à une petite tête blonde regardaient avec envie les enfants de l'orphelinat tous paisiblement endormis, ils avaient de la chance eux, ils arrivaient à dormir même après ce qui c'était passé il y à maintenant quatre heures à peine :

Les monstres avaient envahis le bâtiment et Edéa les retenait tant bien que mal le temps que les bambins aillent se mettre à l'abri. Mais lui il n'avait pas voulu la laisser s'occuper seule des créatures se croyant assez fort pour leur donner une bonne leçon ! Il avait été inconscient, car à cause de son tempérament téméraire plusieurs résidents avaient été blessés et la moitié de l'orphelinat était détruit. Par sa faute … Il venait d'aider à détruire une partie des choses qu'il aimait le plus. Sa maison, ses amitiés, sa vie.

En gênant Edéa … :

-_ Non, vas te cacher avec les autres je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas. _- Elle lui fit un sourire doux et protecteur. - _Aller va dépêche toi !_

- _Non ! J'veux t'aider ! Aller s'il te plait …_ Fit le petit garçon d'un ton suppliant avec sa voix fluette.

- _J'ai dis non ! Vas vite te mettre à l' abri c'est trop dangereux ! _Répondit Edéa d'une voix plus sèche.

- _Mais … !_ Il n'eu pas l'occasion de finir, il eu un hoquet de peur quand un des monstres se jeta sur lui, la sorcière s'interposa entre eux deux pour se recevoir la morsure à l'épaule à sa place, elle contre attaqua avec un puissant sort de glace.

- _Tout de Suite !!_ Sa voix était soudainement sifflante et étrangement menaçante ce qui fit peur à l'enfant et le dissuada de rester plus longtemps.

Tous les murs étaient recouvert de glace et, bien que la plus grandes partie des monstres étaient gelé par la magie, d'autre s'engouffrait par le mur démolie. Si elle ne faisait rien de radical et risqué elle serait submergée et les enfants seraient gravement blessés et même tués. Elle prit une inspiration avant de souffler tristement.

_- Je n'ai pas le choix…_

Elle leva sa main droite invoquant sont sort le plus puissant d'ultima. De nombreuses boules d'énergies s'échappèrent de sa main et tournoyèrent telle des lucioles noires dans la vaste salle de jeu avant d'exploser chacune sur un monstre les pulvérisant sur le coup, engendrant une puissante déflagration qui projeta de nombreux débris en direction des enfants …

Le petit blond venait d'arriver près de ses camarades terrifiés blottit les un contre les autres. Pleurnichant de peur et certain de douleur, Edéa accourut pour voir comment ils allaient, bien heureusement les blessures qu'ils avaient étaient légères, vraiment rien de grave. Un sort de soin et c'était terminé…

_- Tati !!_ Tous les enfants s'accrochèrent à elle sauf le petit blond qui regardait horrifier la partie complètement saccagée de l'orphelinat mais aussi l'état de la jeune sorcière qui avait de multiples blessures à cause des éclats.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit combattant, tout va bien, on va tout réparer_. - Elle lui sourit gentiment en essayant de le rassurer, mais elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait terriblement - _Allez les enfants au dodo maintenant !_

- _Non on n'a pas sommeil._ Contredit d'une petite voix une fillette d'à peine quatre ans en robe jaune avant de bailler.

- _Vous rigoler, vous tombés de sommeil. _Ri elle doucement.

Ensuite tout le monde était allé se coucher, Edéa avait eu beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute, le petit se sentait coupable…

Ensuite, il se passa une chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être :

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, tout changea. Le sol, les murs, tout fut inondé de lumière avant qu'un tout nouveau paysage n'apparaisse.

Il n'était plus ce petit garçon de cinq ans, maintenant il en avait dix-sept…

Tout était ravagé autour de lui que ce soit par la magie que par les armes, l'orphelinat n'était plus qu'un amas de pierres noires.

Des silhouette apparurent à coté de lui ainsi qu'en face, à ses cotés il reconnu ses amis de l'orphelinat, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis des années.

Mais deux personnes n'étaient pas avec eux c'étaient leurs adversaires : Edéa et Seifer… Soudain une tension à couper au couteau s'installa, les deux souriaient faussement avec la bonne idée d'anéantir le jeune groupe… La sorcière marmonna quelque chose et leva la main vers lui une aura noir l'entoura alors que son « chevalier » le regarda en riant.

- _Non attends… EDEA !_ La déflagration le souffla, il se désintégra peu à peu.

Zell ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il venait de se réveiller en sueur regardant autour de lui un peu perdu. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter il était dans sa chambre de professeur, mais par terre, il était certainement tombé durant son cauchemar.

Il eu un rire nerveux en repensant un peu à son rêve, heureusement tout état finit aujourd'hui, Ultimécia était morte en laissant Edéa tranquille et Seifer avait arrêté de…Faire le con. Quel autre mot pouvait convenir…

_- Pfiouu. Ca peut être cool les rêves du passé mais là ! -_ Il sortit de son lit et regarda le réveil…- _Merde ! Putain j'suis en retard !!_

Après plusieurs tentatives pour s'habiller correctement… « _Aller on enfile le haut … non pas le pantalon ! Bon il est où mon caleçon ?..._ » Ensuite en quatrième vitesse et se mit du gel dans l'œil et prit son peigne, se coiffa comme il pu et sortit en trombe de la chambre étant un bordel inimaginable.

Se précipitant à toute allure vers la cafeteria, il croisa Selphie et Irvine sur le chemin.

- _Eh Zell t'es en retard_ ! Fit Irvine en baissant son chapeau pour le saluer en même temps.( Va pas lui faire un baisemain non plus)

- _Pas le temps de prendre un p'tit dej' ta la réunion_ !! Cria Selphie alors que blondie s'éloignait déjà loin, loiin …

- _Vous aussi vous devez y aller !! Et vous savez que pour moi sans p'tit dej' j'suis pas en forme !!_ Débita l'éclaire en criant au loin.

- _Parfois on aimerait que tu le sois moins…_soupira le cowboy en le regardant disparaître au bout du couloir.

Dans sa course effrénée pour arriver à la cafète il trébucha de nombreuses fois, c'est alors qu'il vit Squall en train de discuter avec Quistis de la réunion qui allait se passer dans à peine 5 minutes.

- _B'jour pas le temps d'parler r'voir_ !!

Les deux le regardèrent passer avec étonnement sans pouvoir rien dire. Chacun se disait qu'il serait capable de battre n'importe qui à la course, peut être même un chocobo qui sait !

Zell arriva enfin au guichet de la cafeteria, il frappa de ses deux mains sur le comptoir et d'un regard enflammé il agressa la responsable pour avoir ce qui lui était si précieux.

- _Des bretzels z'vouplait m'dame_. Arriva-t-il à dire complètement essoufflé.

- _Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'en ai plus aucun_.

_- Nooon j'suis maudiit !_

Il reparti alors tout penaud et trainant les pieds en direction de la salle de réunion après avoir avalé de travers un pauvre morceau de pain et s'être ébouillanter avec un café.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

_- Zell te voila enfin on t'attendait._

_- Ouai, ouai désolé !_

_- Ba qu'est ce que tu as_ ? Le questionna Rinoa qui n'eu pour réponse qu'un ronflement sonore.

_- ZELL DINCHT_ !! cria Quisti.

_- Hein quoi ?! Euh oui pardon…_

_- Toi t'as pas eu tes bretzels ce matin_ ! Remarqua Selphie

_- Y'en avait plus..._ Zell commença à pleurnicher ces pauvres bretzels qu'il n'avait pas puis la réunion commença …Tant bien que mal il faut l'avouer.

Faut dire quel prof de combat se préoccuperait de la rénovation des locaux détruits par la dernière évasion de T-rex de la serres de combats durant son propre cours se déroulant dans cette dite serre. Qu'est ce que les élèves peuvent être stupides d'aller papoter et chercher des fleurs dans un lieu particulièrement bien sécurisé par… des centaines de monstres ! Et surtout l'intelligence de s'enfuir par la porte principale en la laissant grande ouverte.

A peine quelques minutes passèrent avant que le jeune blond bascule vers l'avant, il s'en rendit lui-même compte, il fronça les yeux attendant le choc de son visage contre la table mais au lieu de ça il s'effondra complètement mais sa chute fut comme si il était tombé de très mais vraiment très haut mais elle ne fut pas si rude que ça…

_**[1] Bin oui comme beaucoup le savent pour le combat final-final vous pouvez le faire « Sans les mains ! »**_

_Fin de l'introduction ! Voila ce n'est que pour commencer bien sûr, mais vous verrez je vais faire mieux pour la suite ! (enfin j'espère xD) _

_Ah oui comme vous le voyez pour certain j'ai refais le chapitre car j'ai su au fond de moi-même que je ne pourrais pas supporter plusieurs fics trop sérieuses pardonnez-moi ceux qui espéraient une continuation plus « normale » (?) Mais ne vous en faites pas cela reste un minimum travaillé ! Enfin je crois._

_Enjoy !_


	2. CHI :: Un visiteur venu d'ailleurs

_Enfin le second chapitre je mets du temps pardon comme pour mon autre fanfic mais bon, vous n'y pouvez rien malheureusement alala il faut que je trouve le temps rien que pour vous ;p._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 2 : Un visiteur venu d'ailleurs !**_(ooooh)

Vincent eu quelques battements de paupières avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux, tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux inquiets : Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Tifa, Cait Sith, Nanaski, Clad, Clad … ?

Deux Clad ? Vincent fronça les sourcils comme pour essayé de voir moins flou et aperçu plus précisément la deuxième tête blonde d'hérisson qui semblait bien plus inquiet que tout le monde.

Quand Vincent se releva il remarqua que le nouveau venue était bien plus petit que lui, il ne devait même pas atteindre les 1m70, il baissa la tête pour mieux le détailler.

C'était son opposé en tout point physique : Yeux bleu, cheveux court et blond dans une coupe de punk poulet, petit, gringalet et une voix qui n'était pas particulièrement masculine, sans pour autant être féminine. Enfin il n'était pas très gâté pour sembler aussi faible, il avait bien des muscles mais pas ceux d'un combattant.

Et là il se mit parler, caractère aussi il était loin d'être proche, il se rapprochait plus de la ninja hyperactive que du brin ténébreux et calme comme une tombe. Vincent espérait bien qu'il n'allait pas être le genre de pot de colle qu'était la gamine.

- _Tu vas bien ? Désolé j'ai pas fais exprès ! Enchanté je suis Zell, et toi ? T'as rien au moins hein ! T'étais assommé je me suis inquiété, hey vieux ca va ?!_

Vieux ? Vincent lui lança un regard des plus noir, (Bin vouai, ça fait mal hein ?) mais il resta égal à lui même il ne répondit pas et resta interdit face à lui. Mais d'où il débarquait lui ! Il l'aurait sentit arriver sans aucune difficulté mais ce minus blond lui était tombé dessus sans crier gard comme s'il venait d'apparaitre au dessus de lui. Comme par magie, mais d'où il sortait ?

Dans tout les cas il s'en méfiait, il n'avait pas envie de faire ami-ami avec une personne qui pouvait être un espion ou assassin qui avait loupé son entrée en scène même aussi ridicule que ça. Surtout que …

- _IIIAAAAAh !!!_ Fut le cri strident de Yuffie quand elle pointa du doigt une énorme bêbête à écailles dont personne de ce monde n'avait encore vu. _C-c-c'est quoi ce truc ?!_

En effet Avalanche avait déjà rencontré des dragons bien plus gros que ça et d'autres méchants lézards en tout genre, mais celui-là était différent et bien que tous avait déjà fait la fête à au moins un monstre de toutes les races existant de ce monde. Il leur était inconnu.

D'ailleurs Zell se rendit enfin compte qu'il y avait « un peu » des monstres partout ! Vincent n'avait perdu conscience que quelques secondes après tout. Tifa n'hésita pas à foncer sur le monstre pour lui faire bouffer la poussière mais deux autres arrivèrent pour porter secours, quel amitié entre copain du jurassique !

_- Des T-Rex !_ Wouah le blondinet venait d'identifier nos petits amis à écailles et lui aussi était bien décider à leur montrer de quoi il était capable.

_- Des quoi ?_ Cria notre chat en peluche sur le dos du fauve roux. _Mais ça n'existe plus ça !_

- _Hein ?_ _Mais bien sur que ça existe ! Mais vous débarquez de quelle planète les mecs ?!_

- _Et toi alors p'tit gars ! _Le pilot mâchouillait sa clope en se préparant à faire du ménage !

- _On à plus le temps débarrassons nous d'abord de ces monstres ! _Clad commença à jouer de sa batte à clou près à smasher tous monstres qui s'approcheraient trop de lui.

_- Attention, arrêtez !!! _Barret avait hurlé à en faire trembler les murs, Tout se stoppa net sauf une petite chose, c'était…

- _Wouah le gros lézard !_ Marlène …

Bah oui voyons c'est tellement mignon un T-Rex de plusieurs tonnes !!! Mais quel idée de prendre la gamine avec soit quand ya des gros monstres qui dévorent tout le monde !

L'un des monstres s'approcha dangereusement de la petite fille qui tendait les bras comme pour attraper la plus merveilleuse peluche du monde. Tout le monde se figea quand le T-rex renifla la petite, qui simplement par ce souffle fut poussée à terre.

Après avoir humé l'odeur de son apericube sur pattes il se décida enfin à ouvrir la gueule pour savoir si le gout était aussi bon que l'odeur.

- _Ravales plutôt tes dents saloperie de reptile ! _

Un éclair jaune attrapa Marlène par la taille pour la retirer de justesse au claquement de la gueule menaçante. D'ailleurs d'un coup de poings fulgurant de Zell, le dinosaure vit ses crocs voler en éclat, avant de gronder sévèrement sa douleur.

Mais cette tentative d'intimider son adversaire fut totalement veine et notre pile électrique, après avoir éloigné la petite du monstre, se mit à attaquer sans relâche l'écailleux avec des suites d'enchainement difficile à suivre des yeux.

Le combattant avait un sourire bien visible sur son visage, il s'amusait plus qu'autre chose contre une telle créature, normal étant donné qu'il en avait déjà combattu des dizaines voir des centaines.

AVALANCHE restait sans bouger quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne terrasse un T-Rex d'une balle qui arracha sans aucune difficulté sa mâchoire. Quelques goutes de sang vinrent jurer sur son visage blafard. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin débuter.

La bataille contre les monstruosités de la nature faisait rage, alors que Barret se chargeait de dégager le passage pour permettre au non-combattant de fuir, Nanaski veillait sur la santé de ses coéquipiers, Caith lui hurlait dans son mégaphone pour montrer la direction aux morceaux de viandes sur pattes pour qu'ils ne soient pas cuisinés.

Pour ce qui était des cinq autres, Yuffie distrayait une partie des méchantes bêbêtes en jouant à la balle avec elles, Tifa c'était vu comme baby-sitter attitrée par le géant et se retrouvait donc à fuir avec les autres steaks, Clad décochait pas mal de homerun avec nos petites têtes de monstres, Vincent lui avait prit goût à l'arrachage gore de mâchoires de bestioles à sang froid géantes et Zell continuait d'étaler un à un les monstres avec sa suite de coups fulgurants.

En bref c'était une bataille sacrément impressionnante pour nous pauvre humains normaux qui n'avons jamais eu l'honneur de faire sa fête à un monstre quel qu'il soit. A part peut être contre des montagnes de peluches ou une chaise qui nous à sautée sur le pied ! (c'est vicieux les chaises !)

Lorsque tous les monstres furent enfin anéantit, le Gold Saucer était dans un état et dans un silence qu'il n'avait certainement jamais contenu auparavant. La nouvelle déco en rouge était sublime vraiment, cela donnait un vrai coup de jeune à ce parc d'attraction bien trop enfantin… c'est sur que maintenant il était digne des décors de tout les jeux ou films d'horreur.

_- Wouahou ! C'était géant ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un tel combat !_ En effet, pour le blondinet court sur pattes, tout n'avait été qu'une grande partie de tape taupe.

_- Sortons sinon on risque de devoir tout nettoyer, très peu pour moi. Et toi tu vas devoir nous fournir quelques explications. _Le blondinet maintenant n°2 qu'était Clad (bin oui le n°1 c'est le préféré et le préféré c'est Zell na !) ne semblait pas aussi enjouer que son camarade de coupe de cheveux impossible. Il lui ordonna presque de sortir avec eux, même si de toute manière il n'avait pas le choix.

oOo

_- Edea ? Ultimecia ? C'est qui ces pimbêches au juste ? Tu viens d'où au juste y'a jamais eu de sorcière ici, c'est comme si tu nous disais que Mickey était réel._ (Comment ça c'est stupide comme comparaison ?)

Cid mâchonnait nerveusement sa clope, Yuffie elle préférait mâchonner son chewing-gum les autres auraient certainement fait de même s'il avait eu quelques chose à mâchonner. L'histoire que racontait cet hyperactif était complètement tordue, comme si c'était possible de venir d'un autre monde et comme si il était possible de compresser le temps ! (Bah on compresse bien des fichiers informatiques franchement les héros de nos jours.)

En bref personne ne croyait notre blondinet pas même Nanaski qui pourtant était le plus sage et intelligent du groupe. Ca ne tenait pas debout tout ça. Mais ce n'était peut être pas impossible étant donné que le tatoué n'était pas arrivé seul dans leur monde…

Ou sinon c'était encore un nouvel ennemi qui avait voulu conquérir le monde par une invasion de créatures du jurassique.

_- Mais puisque je vous dis que je me suis juste endormis et d'un seul coup « paf » ! Je me retrouve ici, c'est pourtant pas compliqué !_

_- Mais comment tu peux venir d'un autre monde, on ne peut pas voyager entre les dimensions comme ça ! A moins que …_

_- Je crois que tu as mis le doigt dessus Tifa…_

Le fauve s'assit et ferma l'œil d'un air pensif réanalysant toutes les éventualités possibles, faisant danser dans son dos sa queue enflammée. Tout le monde le regardait avec insistance attendant la réponse qu'ils attendaient tous.

_- A moins que quoi ? Bon sang Red ne nous fais pas attendre comme ça avec un air si dramatique ! _Barret tapait furieusement du pied Marlène installée sur son épaule comme un perroquet. Le fauve roux lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer sur le même ton sérieux.

_- A moins qu'il ne vienne pas d'un autre monde. Mais d'une autre époque._

- _Red _…. Clad poussa un lourd soupir, ça ne résolvait toujours pas le problème on ne voyageait pas dans le temps en s'endormant comme ça.

_- Mais il à parlé de truc bizarre comme la compression temporel c'est peut être un contre coup ou quelque chose du genre, nan ? C'est possible ça ?_ Eclaire de génie de yuffie.

_- Ce serait peu probable …_

_- Mais pas impossible. Alors tu débarquerais d'une autre époque, c'est tout de même incroyable. Et dans ton époque aussi le monde à faillit être détruit, mais une chose me tracasse tu dois venir du futur vu que nous n'avons aucun écrit relatant de cet événement. Mais apparemment tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un météore ou autre chose. Ca veut dire…_

_- Qu'il est vraiment nul en histoire._

_- Comment tu le sais ?! _S'exclama le blondinet devant cette déclaration aussi véridique que blessante de la ninja.

_- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. _Se plaignit le géant_. Ca ne nous dit pas ce qu'on va faire de lui maintenant, son arrivé à gâché ces « belles » retrouvailles. En tout cas je rentre avec Marlène ! Hors de question de rester plus longtemps ici. C'était sympa de vous revoir les gars !_

Sans un mot de plus de qui que ce soit Barret s'en alla avec sa fille, laissant le reste du groupe perplexe.

- _Et on fait quoi maintenant ?_

_- M'aider à rentrer chez moi ? _Zell voulait retrouver le plus rapidement ses hotdogs, son café et ses bretzels …ça se trouve ses inconnus ne savait même pas ce que c'était !

- _Je ne crois pas, je trouve ça étrange que tu sois apparu en même temps que ces monstres. Surtout que nous n'en avons pas vu de tel sur la planète entière alors que toi tu les connais parfaitement._

Nanaski avait touché le point important du déroulement des choses, quelque chose n'allait pas et risquait fort de perturbé la paix de la planète tout entière, les monstres c'était calmé depuis la dernière bataille, mais l'arrivé du nouveau blondinet risquait fort de tout chambouler.

Le mieux était encore de retourner dans le Shera **[1]** pour mettre tout ça au clair.

* * *

**[1]**_ Et oui rappelez vous l'ancien vaisseau de Cid à été détruit et le nouveau s'appel le Shera ^^_


End file.
